


Green-Eyed Alpha

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Gen, M/M, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles has to speak to his Pack about his relationship with Peter.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 10
Kudos: 418
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Green-Eyed Alpha

* * *

Here lies Stiles Stilinski (even on his gravestone, he wasn't going to have that monstrosity of a first name) – but back to the topic at hand!

> Here lies Stiles Stilinski  
>  He died facing down werewolves

In _much_ smaller writing, it would have to acknowledge his other pack members: the banshee, the coyote and whatever they were calling Corey when he was invisible!

"I'm not sure it's any of your business. It hasn't affected how things have been running between the packs or you would have noticed by now."

"He does have a point."

"Thank you, Malia."

"If he was influenced by my father's dick, he would have taken their side in what to do with the pixies."

"Umm, not sure I want you on my side any more!"

"Besides, I **did** agree with what they wanted to do with the pixies and I want nothing to do with my father's dick!"

"How come you're in our pack instead of Laura's again? I'm not sure anyone not related to you should have to handle your lack of tact!"

"Stiles, don't be so rude!"

"Me?!"

"He does make a good point though, Scott. Stiles has appeared to be as rational as he ever is over the last few months. I would imagine if Peter was merely doing this to infiltrate our pack, he would be disappointed in the results." Stiles smiled at Lydia, appreciating her intervention. "Although, I would also imagine Peter is more than capable of playing the long-term game."

"Gee, thanks! So what you're all saying is that you can't imagine _any_ reason Peter might want to be in a relationship with me unless he has nefarious plans?"

"Buddy, you have to admit, Peter has a devious streak a mile wide!" Scott looked at Stiles earnestly. "And he was our main opponent in remaining an independent pack after we got rid of the alpha that bit me."

"Look, Derek explained that Peter was acting as Talia's representative in her absence. **She** was the one who thought that any new pack in Beacon Hills should be part of the Hale pack!" Stiles took a deep breath, knowing he had to stay calm. "How about the possibility – however minuscule – that Peter might be interested in, have feelings, for me?"

The look on Scott's face said it all – he just couldn’t imagine that Peter had anything but negative intentions. Stiles knew that Scott’s reasoning was influenced by how everything had gone down – the Hales had been tracking a rogue alpha for weeks when Scott had the misfortune to be bitten by him. And although Laura and Derek had tried to help Scott through his transition, Scott was understandably bitter. Peter’s less than sympathetic (albeit truthful) comment that before Scott became a werewolf, he had pretty much been a nonentity, had done little to entice Scott into becoming part of the Hale’s pack. Hence, when Scott had received the alpha power by dint of being the only wolf the rogue alpha had made, he had insisted on branching out on his own. 

Over the course of the last three years, Scott’s pack had grown from just being him and Stiles, now including the odd assortment assembled here today.

“You didn’t object to Liam and Hayden dating, and she was from another pack.”

“Because Hayden was prepared to accept me as her alpha! She doesn’t have divided loyalties.”

“Is that what you think – that this will divide my loyalties? Scott, we’re best friends since kindergarten – I stood by you when you went through your obnoxious superior wolf-shit – why would that change now?”

“Because you love him.” Everyone was silent, Scott’s tension bleeding into them. “And when you love someone, Stiles, you give them _everything_. And where does that leave me?”

Stiles was aware, and grateful, to Lydia for shepherding the pack out of Scott’s living room. It had never occurred to him that Scott would be jealous.

“Scott – “

“No, seriously, what have I got to offer you compared to them? I saw your face when you were allowed access to their library! They’re a stable, established pack and you get on with all of them – even Cora! And you can’t stand Liam – don’t try to lie! Why would you stay with me when you could have all of that _and_ Peter?”

“Because you’re my brother, stupid! And loving Peter doesn’t mean I love you any less!” Stiles laid his hand on Scott’s arm, waiting until his friend finally lifted his eyes and met Stiles’ steady gaze. “I’m with you to the end of the line. Okay, bud?”

Scott finally nodded, accepting the truth he could obviously read in every line of Stiles’ body. It seemed natural for them to fall into a hug, Stiles more than relieved that the confrontation was over. He knew that Scott wasn’t wrong – there might well come a time when Stiles had to make a choice, but God willing, that was far into the future. 

“Dude, did you just Winter Soldier me?!”


End file.
